Alas
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Pre escena final, mini historia. Para Olivia siempre ha sido un misterio la muerte de su madre, ahora un crimen le trae de vuelta recuerdos que prefiere dejar enterrados y un hombre que le promete respuestas la deja solo con dudas.


**Dracula Untold no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, aunque quisiera a Luke Evans… mucho.**

_Sentada en su habitación, así es como recuerda siempre los días de invierno, sentada mientras su madre peinaba su cabello hebra tras hebra, un mechón chocolate cayendo por el costado de su cara haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, detrás las manos expertas, suaves que acariciaban después de pasar la peineta._

_El olor de las rosas que aun sobrevivían en la habitación cálida y la nieve cayendo, blanca sobre el lienzo negro de la calle._

_Ahora los recuerdos se desvanecen, caen tras el cabello que deja el cepillo, que se anida en su alma, de repente no es invierno, no es verano, aunque el frio se le cuela por los huesos y siente, aun, el toque de las manos de su madre en el cuero cabelludo._

_Tocan_

_Tocan_

_Rasgan_

_Cortan_

_Abren_

_Duelen_

Puedo sentir la luz del sol en mi rostro, aunque no hay calor, no en esta época del año, siento el leve destello bañar mis pestanas, mis parpados y aunque dentro todo sigue siendo oscuro, puedo sentir cada facción ser despertada por el beso blanco, claro, de un día nublado sobre la ventana.

Es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta de que no son los rayos del sol matutino lo que me ha despertado, es el sonido del teléfono, toco con pereza la mesita de noche, buscando entre los papales el maldito celular, cuando lo encuentro me apresuro a llevármelo a la oreja, tragando el gruñido de desesperación que nace en mi garganta contesto.

-Rivas-.

Del otro lado de la línea una sirena corta el aire causando que mi cerebro vibre con anticipación, el licor en mi sistema, aun fresco me riñe por sentarme tan deprisa pero lo ignoro.

-Rivas, soy Marcos, tenemos un caso, más te vale llegar en menos de quince minutos, has estado ignorando todas mis llamadas-.

¿Llamadas? Miro por la habitación confundida, hay un par de camisas tiradas cerca del librero, el pequeño sillón esta volteado y una botella acusadora se asoma por debajo de la cama, al igual que el teléfono de mi casa, descolgado y seguramente sin batería.

Suspiro con fuerza, poniendo de pie sacudo la cabeza y mantengo el sonido de mi voz tan profesional como puedo.

-¿A dónde tengo que ir?-.

Estoy medio metida en la tarea de ponerme los pantalones y buscar mis zapatos pero aun asi entiendo perfectamente el lugar que Marcos me dice.

-¿Reforma? ¿El jefe dejo que entráramos al viejo Odinburg en plena luz del día?-.

Puedo sentir el malestar de mi compañero aun a través de la línea, pierdo mi agarre sobre el teléfono que sale rodando por el piso sucio, maldiciendo tantas veces como puedo en voz baja termino de ponerme las botas para tomarlo, pero es demasiado tarde, lo que sea que Marcos dijo termino en el vacío, me encojo de hombros tomado las llaves del coche y saliendo por la puerta delantera del apartamento, la calle esta húmeda, debió llover por la noche, con el malestar aun moliéndome los costados de la cabeza entro al auto de la jefatura.

Muy pocas veces los agentes tenemos que visitar Odinburg, un conjunto de edificios habitados por familias pobres, cuyos hijos se entregan a las pandillas, el lugar estaba minado, uno tenía que saber cómo pisar y cuando pisar el suelo mugriento de aquel infierno, después de conducir por la autopista, sigo la fila de que marca el horizonte, una veintena de largos edificios con ventanas oscurecidas, solo una causa de extrema importancia haría que el jefe de la policía nos dejara meter nuestras narices en este mugrerío y peor, en reforma.

Reforma es el edificio central de toda la porquería, rematado por un parque al frente y atrás, lo que en algún momento fue un bonito plano de construcción termino por ser el semillero de los peores hombres y mujeres en la prisión del estado.

Me detengo el muro principal, un poco alegrada de que ya hay varias patrullas en el lugar, junto con dos ambulancias y otro camión de aspecto gastado que indica la muerte de alguien, las personas alrededor de la valla policiaca parecen estar calmados de vernos, como si nuestra presencia lograra afianzar lo que sea que hubiera pasado.

"Esto debe ser algo grande" repito en mi interior, metiéndome dos mentas a la boca y mascándolas rápidamente, estúpida prisa que no me dejo lavarme lo dientes.

Reviso un poco mi aspecto después de estacionar el auto a un lado de los demás, cuando sé que no puedo hacer nada más por verme un poco menos hecha mierda salgo, medio segundo después tengo a Marcos en mi cuello, mirándome de mal modo mientras me extiende un folleto repleto de papeles oficiales.

-Te ves terrible-. Chasqueo la lengua con fuerza, abriendo la carpeta para distraerme, lo menos que necesito es que alguien me recuerde lo mal que me veo.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos?-.

Paso por debajo de un una línea amarilla, dos mujeres de color están en el borde llorando y repitiendo cosas sin sentido, quiero ser capaz de sentirme mal por ellas pero el dolor de cabeza no da tregua y de verdad que no quiero estar en esta situación la mañana de un sábado.

-Dos cuerpos, el primero, caucásico, por los veinte, tiene el cuello destrozado, herida de cráneo y un par de huesos rotos-.

Me detengo para examinar las formas que debemos llenar, los números y letras logran dejarme mareada así que le devuelvo los papeles, miro hacia abajo para encontrarme con el desafortunado número uno, el hombre tiene el cráneo destrozado pero para mi sorpresa no hay rastro de sangre, me agacho para tener una mejor imagen de sus heridas, esta boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos en posiciones extrañas, una pierna esta volteada del todo, lo más impactante, es el cuello, completamente destrozado, incluso desde este ángulo imposible, puede distinguirse los jirones del piel y musculo, algunos huesos además, refreno mi impulso de vomitar, maldito el momento en que decidí tomar esa botella.

-¿Crees que trataron de decapitarlo?-.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-Los agresores, todas esas heridas no se hicieron por si solas-.

Marcos me mira sonriente antes de ponerme la mano sobre el hombro, le miro escéptica y molesta, por segunda vez en la mañana.

-No lo sé, lo que si se es que esas heridas las hizo la gravedad, vamos, subamos a ver al otro chico-.

Me detengo en la marcha que hemos empezado, mirándole confusa.

-Arriba preciosa, el otro cuerpo no alcanzaron a tirarlo-.

Tengo que ponerle un alto a las ganas de golpearme la frente, por supuesto que las heridas no se hicieron por golpes comunes, miro hacia arriba, deleitándome con la vista de más de una veintena de pisos sobre nuestras cabezas, una caída como esa puede matar a cualquiera.

-¿Sabes que es lo más extraño?-.

Me pregunta mi compañero mientras las puertas del elevador se cierran con un suave click.

-¿Qué?-.

-No había ni una maldita gota de sangre en el desgraciado-.

Asiento con la cabeza, aun doliente, la azotea del reforma es como cualquiera, amplia y vacía, excepto que esta vez está repleta de personas, varios oficiales, dos hombres del forense y un chico al que conozco muy bien.

-Mierda ¿No es ese Carter?-.

Desvió mi mirada del hombre en traje oscuro arrodillado sobre el cuerpo para contestar.

-El diablo en persona-.

Ambos nos movemos al unísono, calmando nuestras ganas de refrenar al tipejo engreído que ahora se ha puesto unos guantes de látex, por favor, el hombre sabe de ciencias forenses lo que yo sé sobre algoritmos de computadoras, ruedo los ojos al verlo levantar la manta que cubre la identidad de la víctima.

Apenas entramos en su rango de visión se pone de pie, haciendo gala de la palabrería que les enseñan a la agencia.

-Agente Rivas, Agente Lounert, agradezco su presencia pero este es un caso de seguridad nacional, si me permiten-.

No hay un saludo, ni siquiera sacudir algunas manos, Marcos y yo nos miramos burlonamente antes de ponernos frente a él, no vamos a dejar que nos quite nuestro caso cuando ni siquiera tenemos uno.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta Carter, abajo está lleno de nuestros chicos, es un caso estatal hasta que las leyes dicten lo contrario-.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho sintiendo el apoyo de mi compañero que antes de que el agente de seguridad nacional pueda responder le cuestiona.

-Además ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la ASN en un caso de pandilleros? Tenemos varios como estos en un día normal y es la primera vez que se aparecen-.

-Amigos-. Carter levanta sus manos, posando con esa sonrisa socarrona, el cabello rubio que le cae por la frente le hace parecer un ángel, es quizá, el licor aun circulando mis venas, o el aire fuere que sopla en la azotea pero tengo que sostenerme bien en mis rodillas para evitar caer rendida ante el-.

-Olivia-. Hago una mueca al escucharlo decir mi nombre, si hay algo que Noah sabe muy bien es como manipularme solo con decir mi nombre, miro el rostro de Marcos que ha pasado de la molestia a la incredulidad, puedo leer sus pensamientos reflejados en sus ojos "no dejes que el bastardo te mangonee" Claro, compañero.

Mantengo mi pose de chica dura por un momento más antes de que él se rinda bajando sus brazos.

-Está bien, voy a decírselos, hemos estado persiguiendo casos como este, parecen estar aislados pero tenemos un patrón interesante-.

-¿Te refieres a uno en serie?-. Cuestiona Marcos haciendo eco de mis preguntas.

-No puedo decir nada más-.

Esta vez es mi turno de alzar mis manos.

-Espera Carter, ¿De verdad esperas que nos traguemos eso? No vamos a salir de esta escena, ni del caso hasta que demos por concluido que es terreno de la ASN-.

Para probar mi punto, Marcos camina hacia el cuerpo haciendo preguntas a los forenses y andando de un lado a otro.

-Olivia, esto no es algo ligero-.

-Consigue una orden oficial y yo misma me hare cargo de darte todo con honores-.

Me pongo en marcha, siguiendo la voz de mi compañero pero la mano de Noah me detiene antes de poder seguir, quiero ser capaz de no sentir nada, de solo zafarme de ella pero mentiría si dijera que no siento mi corazón acelerarse un poco al percibir su calor a través de la tela.

-No hagas esto personal, te lo he explicado miles de veces…-. Tengo que zafarme con fuerza de su agarre y tomar aire, tanto como puedo, de repente no me importa el hecho de que mi cuerpo aun sienta los estragos de la resaca, estoy molesta, más que molesta.

-No hay nada personal en defender mi caso Agente Carter-.

El me mira sonriendo, sus ojos decaen un poco pero la belleza de sus facciones sigue siendo tan arrebatadora como insoportable.

-Había una época en que me llamabas Noah-.

Trago la indignación en mi garganta para mirarle con burla, a pesar de que mis manos tiemblan hago un esfuerzo para parecer ligera.

-Mira quien está haciéndolo personal ahora-.

Me giro sin mirarlo, dejando que mis pies me conduzcan solos hasta el cuerpo del segundo hombre, Marcos ya ha retirado la manta sobre él y puedo ver claramente las heridas, tiene el cuello desgarrado como el otro, pero la visión de este es un poco más escalofriante, quizá por la mueca en su rostro, el miedo y dolor, trato de respirar profundo para darme ánimos, este no tiene más marcas, no hay huesos rotos, ni agujeros de bala, puñaladas ni nada más, está limpio, lo cual es increíble, uno pensaría que una herida de semejante tamaño tendría que dejar un rastro enorme de sangre, un charco por lo menos, pero no, ni una sola gota.

-Puedo haberlos drenado antes de dejarlos caer, ya sabes, en otro lugar y solo venir a arrojar los cuerpos, alguien llego, se puso en pánico y dejo a este arriba ¿Qué dicen los testigos?-.

-Nada, es lo peor, esta gente de verdad quiere hablar, pero nadie vio nada, según ellos son miembros queridos de la comunidad, miembros de los "Angos"-.

Me levanto con gesto de asco.

-Hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre-.

-Es extraño, revisaremos las cámaras, tiene que haber algo o alguien que viera lo que paso-.

Nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo, Marcos ya ha rellenado una parte de las formas así que me dedico a terminarlas mientras esperamos el elevador, cuando termino me giro hacia él.

-¿Y los otros edificios? ¿Nadie vio algo desde sus ventanas, escucho algo?-.

-No lo sé, tengo a McCarlen a cargo de hacer las preguntas en todo el lugar, pero ya sabes cómo es la mayor parte de las veces, los que están con Angos quieren hablar pero no tienen nada, los que están en contra no dirán nada, es como una maldita tierra media aquí-.

-Amen, hermano-.

Ambos nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ir a revisar a la oficina por un café? Aún tenemos tiempo antes de los chicos terminen de hacer preguntas-.

-Podemos pasar por un lugar para comprarlo, tenemos que conseguir los videos de vigilancia-.

No me molesta que sea el que conduzca, dejo que encienda la radio aleatoriamente, mientras el ruido de alguna canción latina llena el aire me dejo caer en el respaldo, el cansancio y malestar de la noche anterior me llena el estómago, tengo respirar profundo de nuevo, el olor a café impregnado en nuestro viejo Cadillac me relaja, pasan varios minutos de silencio entre ambos antes de hable de nuevo.

-Hey Olivia, quería saber ¿Te sienes bien?-.

Levanto mi cabeza un poco para mirarle confusa.

-Ya sabes, ayer y todo eso-.

Miro a través de la ventana con los pensamientos en algún lugar lejano, la única imagen que tengo de mi madre después de que todo pasara es la forma en que lucía su cuerpo al caer, infinitamente hermoso, muchas veces trate de convencerme de que lo único que quería era ver cómo le crecían alas, ella quería que volara con ella "Ven hija, ven con tu madre " me había pedido pero yo simplemente había mirado como desaparecía de la orilla del edificio, fundiéndose con el pavimento.

Sacudo mi cabeza un poco para alejar la sensación de malestar que me llena para responder.

-Estoy bien compañero "No problema"-.

Sé que quizá no se lo crea pero deja el asunto por la paz y lo agradezco, no necesito toda esa mierda lastimosa, aunque siempre hay alguien que te detiene para decirte algo estúpido como "Lo lamento, yo conocía a tu madre ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Doce años?" Me daban ganas de golpearles la nariz para dejarles claro, habían pasado dieciocho años y seguía doliendo como el diablo.

Me siento tan aliviada cuando llegamos a la oficina de vigilancia que tengo ganas de reír, bajamos sin ganas, Marcos quejándose sobre la falta de cafeína en su sistema y yo tratando de seguir sus pasos aun a pesar de la resaca.

En el piso cinco encontramos a nuestro hablador, "El vigilante", un chico de unos veinte años que comenzó a trabajar aquí para pagar su matrícula escolar y termino encontrando mucho más divertido observar a las personas por una pantalla.

Apenas cruzamos el umbral el olor de pizza rancia y algo parecido al sudor de días nos golpea, no puedo evitar sacudir el aire frente a mi nariz mientras me acerco al escritorio donde Vigi está revisando una cinta tras otra.

-Hola Vigilante ¿Cómo has estado?-. Saludo tomando asiento lo más lejano que puedo de sus axilas adolescentes.

-Lo mismo Agente ¿Sin café? ¿Ni siquiera una dona para su buen amigo Vi?-.

-No empieces niño, McCarlen te llamo para decirte a que veníamos-.

Vi se levanta de su asiento haciendo que una nueva nube apestosa salga volando hacia mí, revuelve un par de discos sobre una caja de metal hasta detenerse y alagar la mano para Marcos.

-Siempre al punto no es cierto, bueno aquí lo tienen, Odinburg, Reforma, solo nos queda una cámara en el complejo pero creo que va a gustarles lo que hay aquí-.

Mi compañero toma la cinta de mala gana, moviendo algunas cosas para poder conectarlo a la pantalla principal de Vigi, al menos sabe que botones apretar para dar play, me acerco más hasta quedar en la misma distancia que él.

La cinta comienza con una visa panorámica del parque al frente del Reforma, la hora marcada son la siete menos cuarto, muy cerca de amanecer, pasan varios segundos sin novedad hasta que lo vemos, dos chicos, visiblemente, uno de color y el otro blanco cruzan algunos arbustos corriendo a gran velocidad y se detienen para descargar sus pistolas sobre cualquiera que está del otro lado de los arboles e invisible para la cámara.

Miro a Marcos preguntándome ¿Por qué nadie encontró los casquillos? Pero él está demasiado concentrado en la pantalla, miro de nuevo para encontrar lo que le llama la atención y me quedo con la boca abierta, una sombra, si, una sombra, demasiado rápida para ser captada con precisión por la cámara, arroja a uno de los chicos por los aires volándolo fuera de la vista de la cámara, el otro parece demasiado aterrado para moverse, la sombra se acerca a él hasta que parece tener una forma humanoide, hay unos momentos de incertidumbre antes de que se lance sobre él, directamente sobre el haciéndolo desaparecer de la imagen, eso es todo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿No les suena a cosa del área 51?-.

-no me suena a nada ¿Y el audio?-.

Vigi suelta una risa seca antes de mirar a mi compañero de frente.

-Pides demasiado para Odinburg-.

Es casi como si mis pensamientos fueran leídos, por supuesto que es lo máximo que podemos pedir para una zona como esa, si las personas conservaran una o dos cámaras más quizá podríamos tener una imagen más precisa.

-Entonces ¿La cámara está dañada?-.

Es mi turno para ser mirada con burla por el Vigilante.

-No, se los pondré en cámara lenta, quien quiera que hizo esto, se movió muy rápido-.

La cina vuelve al momento del ataque pero esta vez suficientemente lento para ver los movimientos de la sombra, entonces puedo ver claramente el movimiento de muchas creaturas al mismo tiempo, después la figura humanoide, vestido de negro que permanece de espaldas a la imagen.

-Muy al estilo Marvel-. Comenta Vi haciendo que Marcos y yo nos miremos con cara de pocos amigos.

Esperamos hasta que estamos fuera de la oficina y dentro del elevador para ponernos a hablar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-.

-No tengo la menor idea ¿Niños haciendo bromas?-.

-No parece-.

Dentro del auto puedo sentir la forma en que el mundo se detiene con nuestro paso, aun no tengo idea de cómo reaccionar a lo que vi en el video, cosas como esa, no tienen nombre, lo tienen pero al ser pare de un cuerpo policiaco, donde investigamos crímenes reales, bueno, no es que puedas ir por ahí diciéndole a las personas que lo que mato a sus hijos fue un hombre con la habilidad de transformarse en sombra.

Pienso, sin querer, en mi madre, es sus ojos oscuros antes de saltar, en el blanco de su vestido.

_Ven conmigo, ven con mami._

Tengo que aclarar mi mente antes de seguir con el trabajo.

-Hey, Olivia, puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres, se ve que necesitas dormir un poco-.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

-Aún tenemos que esperar a los resultados de la autopsia, así que, ¿Porque no vas a casa mientras yo me encargo del papeleo? Te lo debo, por la última vez-.

Sonrió agradecida, recargando mi peso en el asiento y asistiendo a media voz.

-No quiero que llenes de baba el cuero-.

Me rio sin poder evitarlo, lo que sea que cubre nuestros asientos es algo menos cuero.

Al llegar a casa me dejo caer en la cama sin siquiera molestarme en cerrar las cortinas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, espero que le tome más doce horas a Rose terminar de revisar los cuerpos, me quito los zapatos de un tirón y caigo dormida.

_Puede ver el rostro de su madre, con los cabellos oscuros volando a su alrededor, un ángel con rímel corrido, detrás de ella la ciudad brilla como fuego al atardecer, o anochecer, solo la mira. _

_Hermosa_

"_Ven conmigo, ven con mami" _

_Quiere saltar, que le crezcan alas, volar con ella pero algo la detiene, alguien susurra._

"_Olivia, no" _

Es de noche cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar, me levanto tan rápido como puedo sintiendo mis músculos quejarse por la posición, pero aun así tan descansada como pocas veces he logrado estar, miro el reloj en la mesita, las once menos cuarto, hablando de dormir más de diez horas, tomo el aparato sin cuidado y contesto mientras me pongo las botas.

-Rivas ¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-No mucho- me responde la voz de Marcos del otro lado.- lamento despertarte tan tarde pero Rose acaba de terminar y quiere que la vayamos a ver, dice que es algo "Más extraño que ver los azares crecer en invierno" ¿Qué demonios es un azar?-.

-Una flor-. Respondo en dirección al baño para lavarme el rostro, luzco peor de lo que pensé, ojeras debajo de los ojos, piel pálida, incluso para mi color aceituna, aunque quizá, lo que rebasa lo peor es el aspecto de mi cabello, he olvidado la última vez que tome una ducha.

-Voy por ti, llego en diez minutos-.

La morgue esta tan fría como siempre pero aun así, cala más que las otras veces, se lo debo a estar en la semana maldita del año por lo que simplemente me dejo la chaqueta puesta, debajo, Rose nos saluda con un caluroso "hola" que suena algo irónico por el lugar donde estamos y nos extiende un par de guantes de látex.

-Vengan mis amores, tienen que ver esto-. Caminamos hasta las mesas metálicas donde dos mucho más presentables cadáveres parecen dormir solo que alguien dormido no tendría su cuello destrozado como ellos.

-¿Qué tienes para nosotros?-.

-Dos hombres, ya deben saber lo básico, tenían una vida buena, había rastro de licor y otro par de sustancias prohibidas en sus venas-.

-Sorpresa-. Respondo acercándome para ver más de cerca el rostro del chico de color, apenas un niño.

-Bueno, causa de muerte, ataque al corazón, provocado por una hemorragia masiva, un daño directo a la yugular-.

-El loco debió desangrarlos antes de querer tirarlos desde la azotea-.

Me giro para mirar a Rose a los ojos.

-pero, el video de vigilancia marca las seis cuarenta y cinco, la llamada a emergencias fue registrada a las…-.

-siete diez-. Responde Marcos empezando a seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Así que, la Señora Miller- digo mirando a mi compañero esperando aprobación, el asiente su cabeza conmigo.- sale de su casa a las siete cinco, toma el elevador y cuando sale descubre el cuerpo del hombre número uno ¿Buscaron en el elevador?-.

-Sí, lo cerraron hasta descartar pistas-.

-Bien, la señora Miller sale, suelta un grito y saca su teléfono para llamar a emergencias, siete diez ¿Cuánto llevaba el cuerpo en el piso?-.

-Menos de cinco minutos, un par de chicas felices le dijeron a los hicos que pasaron frente a reforma a las siete en punto y no había nada-.

-Estaba muerto cuando cayó… debió huir, no hay otra explicación, por eso dejo al otro chico en la azotea-.

-¿Cuál fue la hora aproximada de la muerte?-.

-Bueno, uno de estos chicos traía puesto un reloj en su muñeca izquierda que marcaba las seis cincuenta y ocho-. Responde Rose desde su lugar, moviendo un par de papeles en sus manos.

-Sí que tiene menos de diez veinte minutos para subir a los dos chicos a la azotea u obligarlos a hacerlo, después cortarles la garganta esperar quince minutos a que estuvieran limpios y después arrojarlos a la calle, exactamente en algún punto de las siete a las siete diez… tuvo que usar las escaleras para bajar, para evitar a la señora Miller-.

-Tuvo que dejar algo, llamare a McCarlen para decirle que revisen las escaleras-.

Froto mis manos sobre los guantes de látex causando un sonido agudo en ambiente, me alejo un poco de los cuerpos acercándome a Rose.

-Pero aun así, no debió tener tiempo suficiente para hacerlo tan rápido ¿Existe alguna forma de acelerar el proceso?-.

-Bueno, pudo usar un anticoagulante, lo haría el doble de rápido, pero no hay nada más en los análisis-.

-Lo hizo como un puto mago-.

Rose riñe a Marcos golpeándolo con la carpeta de anotaciones, ambos salen de la sala mientras ella le grita que debe de leer todo antes de pasarlo en el reporte, para evitar arruinarlo como la semana pasada.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Pienso

Tengo aun la imagen de mi madre cayendo en el vacío, miro hacia el chico de piel blanca, tiene una marca fea en cráneo pero Rose se ha encargado de limpiarlo tan bien que parece casi desaparecer bajo la mata de cabello castaño, lo arrojo a la calle ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué no dejarlos en la azotea donde tardaría más tiempo en que alguien los viera?

Me quito los guantes desechándolos en el cesto de basura a un lado de las mesas, frotando mi rostro con fuerza me obligo pensar de nuevo en las cosas que había en la escena del crimen, tuvo que dejar un rastro, nadie se va haciendo algo tan perfecto, tan limpio.

Ningún humano podría.

_La niña mira el cuerpo de la mujer caer sin remedio, perdida, demasiado abajo, demasiado rápido, demasiado hermosa._

_Vlad mira a la pequeña, parece estar bien, bastante calmada a su parecer, pero bien, el cuerpo de lila, ahora en pavimento le llama, tiene que hacer su deber, cuidar de la niña, por lo que le prometió a su madre, de repente el recuerdo de la mujer joven embarazada aquella noche de verano le atormenta, tiene que asegurarse que ella este bien._

**Una pequeña idea que se me apareció en la mente y ya no pudo parar. **


End file.
